1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laser scanning microscopes and, in particular, the use of such lasers in a plurality of detection channels.
In laser scanning microscopes, lasers with different wavelengths are used for the illumination and excitation of specimens. The light from the specimen likewise has different wavelengths depending on the illumination and on the specimen itself (fluorescence). The light coming back from the specimen is measured and evaluated in the form of images. In an n-channel system, all channels must be evaluated in order to determine the channels in which data is actually to be detected. In microscope systems there are usually two to four recording channels that are evaluated according to images. In order to determine the channels in which light is detected, the specimen must be scanned, and accordingly also illuminated, n/4 times. This process is cumbersome and time-consuming and causes an unnecessary loading of the specimen by laser light.
2. Object and Summary of the Invention
The primary object of this invention is to overcome problems associated with the application of microscopes and, particularly, in laser scanning microscopes in multi-channel detection systems. In particular, the invention aims at simplifying the known process and avoiding unnecessary loading of the specimen by laser light.
In accordance with the invention, a method for the optical detection of an illuminated specimen in a plurality of detection channels comprises assigning an upper and/or lower limiting value which is adjustable for at least one channel and changing the channel to be detected with respect to its mode of operation when the limiting value is reached